1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to flux transfer devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to devices that use fluctuating magnetic fields to shift the magnetic flux of one or more magnets, thereby inducing an electric voltage in one or more conductive elements positioned proximate the magnets.
2. Related Art
Transformers and similar devices are known in the art that use properties of magnetism to transfer electrical power between conductive coils or windings through a principle known in the art as magnetic induction, wherein a first coil is energized to create a fluctuating magnetic field which induces a voltage in a second coil physically and electrically separate from the first coil.
By way of example, some electric motor designs known in the art use both permanent and electromagnets, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,342,746, 5,463,263, 5,455,474 and 5,254,925. The concept of a motionless electromagnetic generator, or “MEG,” is also known in the art. An MEG, such as the MEG disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,718, may use a combination of permanent magnets and multiple primary coils configured and operated as electromagnets to generate electric power on multiple secondary coils. An MEG configured in this manner may use electromagnetic flux generated by the permanent magnets, by the electromagnets, or both to induce a voltage in the secondary coils. Unfortunately, devices such as the aforementioned MEG and electric motors suffer from limitations. For example, operational inefficiencies due to electrical and magnetic losses may render such devices impractical or undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which overcomes the limitations described above.